


The First Night of Naruto's New Life

by everyonehasproblems



Series: Adventures of Naruto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonehasproblems/pseuds/everyonehasproblems
Summary: It was early morning and the moon was setting. It was white, not red.





	The First Night of Naruto's New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little tie into the main story Twisting Times: The Last Adventure of Naruto. You can read it by itself or with the story. It just gives a little background into Naruto's thinking the first night he arrived in his new time and how hopeful he first was.

It was early morning and the moon was setting. It was white, not red. 

 

The cliff the moon was setting behind vaguely reminded him of the Hokage Mountain but there were no faces and the shape of the cliff wasn't exactly right. It did not look as eroded and tarnish. It almost looked like a freshly made mountain. 

 

Naruto sighed silently and thought about what he should try to do next. 

 

He was alone in a foreign time. His last two remaining were either dead or dying. He only had the clothes on his back and his sword with him. 

 

A rustle to his left made him turn. 

 

It was a small white fox, only a kit. It was pure white with blue eyes that reminded Naruto of the ocean around Uzushiogakure. The white fox stared at him and Naruto stared back. After a moment the fox nodded its head and vanished back into the bushes. Naruto let a small smile over take his face.

 

Naruto thought back to the last conversation he had with Kurama. 

 

**_Kit, I hate to break it to you but you’re dying. I can’t heal this with the chakra I have left._ **

 

_ Naruto sighed as he sat next to Kurama in the open cage. “I’ll let you go. He won’t get you Kurama. I promised you that and I always keep my promises!”  _

 

_ Naruto felt a sharp pain shot up his body and he winced. He could feel his chakra shudder as it tried to heal the damage left by Madara. It was his fault, taking the blow meant for a group of shinobi leading what was left of the civilians from the destroyed village. Naruto couldn’t even remember the name of the village now. Just one of many that Madara was systematically destroying.  _

 

_ Kurama huffed and moved his giant body to stare down at Naruto.  _ **_No, I won’t let you do that. They need you to win. You’re the key to saving the world, kit. The Sage of Six Paths chose you._ **

 

_ Naruto glared up at him. “Yeah, well I haven’t done a good job, have I? I’m dying and Madara is winning. There’s nothing we can do.”  _

 

_ Kurama glared.  _ **_It hasn’t even been a full year yet Kit! If wars were one that fast they wouldn’t be so bad. You will, eventually Naruto. Eventually, you’ll win and when you do, you’ll be free of everything._ ** _ Kurama lowered his head to stare into Naruto’s eyes.  _ **_Until then, I’m giving you everything. Everything I have, everything I am, it’s all yours. You have all my support, all my power, all my essence. You are my now._ **

 

_ Naruto’s eyes widen as something started to change. He could feel Kurama’s chakra, all that was left and all that made him up being transferred to Naruto. Kurama was giving it up. He was…dying.   _

 

_ Naruto eyes started to water. The tears started to slip down his cheek. Kurama watched with satisfaction and love in his red eyes. There was no fear, no regret only fondness.  _

 

**_You taught me to love and care again, Naruto. You taught me that people are good, even the bad ones. That hope can be found anywhere. Never give up kit. Never stop smiling and never stop loving others. You’ll change the world. When the time’s right, when the stars shine bright and the moon is full, you’ll go where you’re need. Once there, you’ll see me again._ **

 

_ Naruto was fully crying now but he didn’t look away as Kurama become more dream-like and his booming voice became weaker and weaker until it was just a whisper.  _

 

**_I’ll always believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto, the man who loved a monster and asked for their name._ **

 

_ Then Kurama was gone and Naruto was alone in his head for the first time in his life.  _

 

Naruto wondered if Kurama knew what he was going to have to do to save the world. And if he did, if that was his sign. That Kurama was here and Naruto would see his again. And even if it wasn’t, Naruto was stuck here. 

 

He might as well make the best of it!


End file.
